Rossi's Little Girl (A Spencer Reid Love Story)
by criminalmindsfanatic97
Summary: 20 year old Skylar (Sky) Rossi is a genius, she graduated from high school at age 10, and graduated from Harvard at age 14. Skylar also happens to be the adoptive daughter of Special Agent David Rossi. When Skylar is kidnapped by a serial killer she is rescued by the BAU and that's when she meets Dr. Spencer Reid, and she instantly falls head over heels.


Skylar's POV

I struggled against the chains bounding me to the wall, I looked around the room I was in, it was cold and dark, the walls, floor, door, and ceiling were made of cement, and the only light in the room came from a single light bulb that hung from a chord on the ceiling. I tried to stay calm, my dad always used to tell me in a situation like this to stay calm, I took a few deep breaths, but couldn't help but feel terrified, what if I die? What if I never see my mom, dad, or best friend Carter again? The heavy door suddenly oepned, revealing a middle aged man with dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a wicked grin on his face. "What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to sound confident, but my voice faltered a bit. The man didn't answer me, he just knelt down and stroke my face with his finger, I didn't turn away, I didn't want to anger him. "So beautiful" he whispered, my eyes grew wide with fear and he chuckled. Closer up I recognized the man as the serial killer that had escaped from prison, he preference blondes with green eyes, I was brunette with blue eyes, so I had no idea why he would've taken me. I could only pray to god he wouldn't kill me.

A few seconds later the man stood up and left without another word, I leaned against the wall, letting a few tears fall. Why did this happen to me? I was just walking home from the diner a few blocks away from my mom's house and I was taken, just like that, my life was completely changed. I knew the FBI would be working this case, hopefully someone would save me before it was too late.

Agent Rossi's POV

The team and myself were sitting in the jet on the way to Nashville, Tenessee, going over the killings that had been happening since a notorious serial killer who was locked up 6 years ago escaped from prison. My phone rang suddenly and I looked at the Caller ID, it was Emily, my second wife, she might of been calling about Skylar, so I answered it. "Hello, what is it Emily?" I asked. "I-It's Skylar, she didn't come home last night and I'm scared she might of been kidnapped by the serial killer that escaped from prison, please, you have to come to Nashville, you have to find her!" Emily said frantically, you could tell she was crying, she sounded scared. I nearly dropped my phone, "We're on our way now, we'll be there in an hour, meet us at the police station" I said, "Ok, you have to find her David, we can't lose her" Emily said softly. "Don't worry, we'll find her Emily" I said, "see you soon" I told her before I hung up, I put my face in my hands, I couldn't get stressed over this, we'd find her, that son of bitch will not kill my little girl.

"What's wrong Rossi?" Hotch asked, I looked up at my team, worry on each of their faces. "My daughter didn't come home last night, her name is Skylar, her mom just called, she thinks it was the unsub" I told them. "You have a daughter?" Reid asked, I nodded, "She's twenty, she's smart though, really smart, so hopefully that will keep her alive, for a while" I said. "Don't worry Rossi, we'll find her" JJ said with a reassuring smile. I nodded and we went back to work, but we put in a little extra effort, knowing someone else's life was now on the line. I could only pray my little girl would be okay.

It's been two weeks and we still haven't been able to locate the unsub or Skylar, we've been working almost nonstop, some of us are only running on 30 hours of sleep. Reid was sitting in a chair, half asleep when he suddenly sat up, "Where was the last victim found?" he asked. "Uh, in the woods on a popular hiking trail, 20 miles south of the highway" JJ said, "why?" she asked. "Those woods are huge, the unsub has to live out there to be able to know where to put the body where it would be found. He probably lives somewhere around there, if we find him we'll find Skylar" Spencer said. I stood up, "Gather a search team, we'll search around that area, if we find anything call the rest of the team" I said. Everyone nodded and we got every thing together, heading out to the woods, the search team was composed of different volunteers and police officers, we told them to report anything they find, and to not go in any building or house they might find unless they are an officer or agent. We spread out, and started searching.

Spencer's POV

I'd been walking through the forest with Morgan for about two hours now, looking behind every tree, rock, and bush, hoping to find any sign of Skylar of the unsub, but so far, no luck at all. Morgan was a few feet ahead when he called, "Reid, get over here!" he said, I hurried over to where he was, from where we were standing we could see a small cabin, it didn't look like anyone was home, but we took out of guns, better safe than sorry. Morgan reported that we'd found a cabin and we were going inside and our location. We walked towards the cabin quietly, and silently slipped inside the front door that was surprisingly unlocked. The cabin was well furnished and looked like someone was definitely living here, there was half eaten food in the kitchen, and the TV was broadcasting the news. "I'll check upstairs, you go down" Morgan said, I nodded and headed down to the basement, my gun drawn and ready. When I got downstairs I found myself it what looked like maze, I followed the hallways until I came to a large cement door, a key was right outside. I quickly unlocked the door, inside was Skylar, she looked weak, possibly hurt in some places, her brown wavy hair and she was leaning against the wall, and slowly looked over when I came in, hurrying over to her and unlocking the chains that bound her to the wall. "Hurry, he's going to be back any minute" Skylar whimpered, he'd obviously done some major damage to her. I heard a yelling and then a gunshot upstairs, Skylar started to cry. I placed my gun in it's holster and picked up Skylar, "Shhhh it's alright, you're safe now, I got you" I said soothingly as Skylar wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder.

I decided to try to distract her a bit while we headed upstairs, "I work with your father, he's been looking for you nonstop, he wouldn't give up, no matter what" I told her, "Really?" she asked. I nodded, "He wouldn't give up on you" I told her, Skylar smiled a bit, but the tears still streamed down her face. Morgan was in the kitchen, the unsub lay on the floor, a single gunshot to the head. "Call Rossi, tell him we've got her and that we'll need medics" I said, Morgan nodded, pulling out the walkie talkie we'd gotten, "We have found Skylar, send medics, I repeat, we have found Skylar, send medics" Morgan said, he told them our location as I sat down on the steps, still holding Skylar who was crying and clinging to my shirt. "Shhh, don't worry Skylar, you're safe now, it's over, it's over now, you're okay" I whispered softly, brushing a bit of greasy hair away from Skylar's face. Skylar calmed down a bit just as a few officers and the rest of the team burst through from the surrounding trees. "Skylar!" Rossi said, running over to us, taking her gently from my arms, "Daddy" she whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his shirt as she started to sob. "It's okay honey, he won't hurt you anymore, no one will, I promise" Rossi whispered to Skylar, I couldn't help but smile, watching a father and daughter get reunited, could brighten anyone's day.


End file.
